1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to group-based control of Machine Type Communication (MTC) devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus that controls data traffic generated by a group of MTC devices in a mobile communication system by determining an Aggregate Maximum Bit Rate (AMBR) for each device in the MTC group in consideration of the number of devices requesting attachment and the number of already attached devices in the MTC group.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been rapid advances in wireless communication technologies. For example, early mobile communication systems generally only provided voice services to users in motion. However, modern mobile communication systems provide not only voice services but also data services. In particular, modern mobile communication systems provide users with high-speed data services. However, ever increasing user demands for more resources and higher speed have encouraged development of more advanced mobile communication systems.
Recently, active research has been conducted on Machine Type Communication (MTC) devices. Examples of MTC devices include vending machines, and various home appliances.
To transmit data in a mobile communication system such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, an MTC device performs a network attach procedure. When bit rates generated by many MTC devices performing the attach procedure are not adequately regulated, network congestion may be caused.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and a method that can limit the aggregate bit rate of traffic generated by MTC devices performing data transmission.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.